hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of Truth
The Eye of Truth was a magical object created by the Druthulidi Dethl. Powers *Mind Control *Seeing the truth *Erasing memories * Spreads Dethl's influence. History Rise of Ganon When Dethl desired a fresh source of nourishment after millennia of feeding on the Shadow Temple's prisoners, it decided to haunt the dreams of the Sheikah Bongo, impressing upon her the need to visit the Shadow Temple. Succumbing to this compulsion, Bongo eventually was able to enter the Shadow Temple with the help of the Moblin king Ganon, though Dethl was surprised to find that an army of Moblins was brought in with them. It then attempted to stop Ganon's army with hordes of redeads and other twisted denizens of the haunted prison, but despite this opposition, Ganon's army was able to fight their way through and injure Dethl. Before Ganon and Bongo were able to leave the Shadow Temple, Dethl was able to slip into Bongo's mind and escape, creating the Eye of Truth in the process. Bongo, now fully possessed by Dethl, used the Eye of Truth on Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, discovering the location of the Triforce at the Water Temple. After Bongo's death, the Eye of Truth was recovered by the Sheikah and stored within a highly-protected reliquary. First Golden Age The Eye of Truth was eventually stolen by the Sheikah wizard Agahnim for his own ends. When Agahnim's marriage to Princess Mahrala Zelda III annulled due his pending exile as a result of the discovery of his Sheikah blood, Agahnim used the relic to erase all knowledge of this marriage and install himself back into the Hylian government. Gerudo Wars During the Gerudo Wars, after the fall of Hyrule Castle, Agahnim next used the Eye of Truth to brainwash Hylian soldiers into serving him alone. It is possible that Dethl might have tried to influence Agahnim into doing this through the Eye of Truth, but whatever the case may have been, Agahnim eventually pledged his service to Majora, rendering Dethl's nightmare influence useless. Impa eventually led an army of loyal Sheikah to retake the city and executed Agahnim. The Hylian general Akazoo then came into possession of the Eye of Truth. The Return of Sulkaris Exploiting Akazoo's envy over being denied marriage to Princess Oraiya Zelda IV, Dethl, through the Eye of Truth, accelerated his insanity until Akazoo betrayed the Kingdom of Hyrule by unleashing a swarm of Gohma upon the town of Malkariko. A Tale of Two Swords Akazoo's necromantic spell works and he rises from the dead. As Akazoo was still in possession of the Eye of Truth, Dethl was again able to suggest and influence him. Eventually, Akazoo wished to confront the unknown source of his insanity and was drawn to Dethl in the Shadow Temple, who was now a giant monster that had grown from the decapitated corpse of Bongo. However, rather than rebel against Dethl, Akazoo instead chose to fully embrace his madness and released Bongo from the temple. Dethl, now known as "Bongo-Bongo" in its current form, is eventually destroyed by Impa when Princess Zelda V lured its armies of Stalfos into battle with Ganondorf's Gerudo, Nardu's Lizalfos and Hylia's Wizzrobes. Bongo was finally out of her misery as Impa slew the creature she had become, destroying the Eye of Truth in the process. Users *Dethl *Bongo *Agahnim *Lord Akazoo Category:Sheikah Cadre Category:Stalfos Category:Items